In recent years, garments designed as outerwear have been developed to provide more than just warmth and protection. Consumers value storage spaces and ease of access, regardless of whether the garment is used for outdoor activities, such as hiking or camping, or for more urban daily use.
Electronic devices, such as cell phones, media players, and smartphones are now common accessories that consumers carry and use constantly, regardless of the activity. Easy access to these electronic devices and being able to utilize the many features that these devices offer has become increasingly important, and often quite necessary, for consumers. The ability to carry, use and operate such a device, i.e., navigate from one song to the next or one application to the next, while managing the necessary wires for headsets that permit private use of the device, is desirable.
There are known garment designs that allow interconnectivity between multiple devices positioned in different pockets. The more common electronic devices used by consumers today, however, perform multiple functions, e.g., a single device is a cell-phone, a web browser, and a media player, with features that several years ago would have required two or more devices to perform. A suitable garment design that allows consumers to hold, use and manage both the device and the wires associated with the device has not heretofore been known.
There is, therefore, a need for a system for an outerwear garment that overcomes the disadvantages associated with known garment designs.